Dia yang mengikutiku
by friendstyas
Summary: "kau pasti bohong! dia kan sudah meninggal!" Seru Tayuya. "aku bersumpah! aku bertemu dengannya kemarin!" ujar Karin tak mau kalah/ Sequel 'sesuatu yang mengikutiku' /Re-publish chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Selasa, 8 April 2013 06.35

Aku memasuki kelasku dengan lesu. Hari ini tepat 2 minggu setelah Sasori-senpai terluka. Untunglah Sasori-senpai hanya mengalami cedera sedikit Dan juga tak perlu operasi. "SAKURA!" Teriak seseorang.

"Ah, hei Ino" Jawabku kalem.

"Katanya besok bakal ada murid baru lohh!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum segar.

"Katanya sih ada 2. Laki laki semua. Uhh aku jadi penasaran mereka ganteng gak ya?!" Ujar Ino sambil menghayal tentang anak baru itu. Entah kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu besar yang akan terjadi padaku besok. Tapi entahlah, itu kan hanya firasatku..

 **RE-PUBLISH!**

 **Dia yang Mengikutiku**

 **Sequel 'Sesuatu yang mengikutiku'**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Desclaimer: Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Mystery, Romance, Adventure (Maybe)**

 **Warning:**

 **Alur kecepetan, gak menarik**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

"Kau pasti bercanda! Dia kan sudah meninggal!" teriak Tayuya keras.

"Aku tak bercanda! Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin!" jawab Karin.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Tayuya lagi. "Aku melihatnya keluar dari perumahan elit east Konoha" ucap Karin.

"Eh? Bukankah itu perumahan bagi para bangsawan?! Kenapa kau bisa sampai disitu?" tanya Tayuya.

"Hehe, Aku sedang mengunjungi tanteku waktu itu" jawab Karin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kata tanteku dia adalah orang baru di perumahan itu" lanjutnya.

"Hei?! Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" ucap Ino yang menginterupsi kedua anak yang sedang berbicara itu. "Kau tau, Karin sedang berhayal! Dia melihat Naruto yang hidup kembali di dekat rumah tentenya!" ucap Tayuya sewot.

"Sudah kubilang! Aku tidak sedang berkhayal! Itu adalah Naruto, teman sekelas kita!" ucap Karin geram. "Naruto?! Bukankah dia sudah meninggal ya?" tanya Ino. Lalu Karin dan Tayuya pun melanjutkan debat mereka tentang hal itu.

"Ino, sudahlah, jangan ganggu perdebatan mereka" ucapku sambil mencegat Ino untuk berbicara lagi. "Baiklah. Ayo kita cari tempat duduk saja" ujar Ino kemudian .

_Dia_yang_Mengikutiku_

"Gak mungkin lah dia hidup lagi!?" seruku. "Tapi.. kata Karin, dia liat si Naruto lagi jalan di depan rumah tantenya." ucap Ino tak mau kalah.

"Mungkin Karin salah liat tuhhh" balasku. "Yasudahlah.. jika kau tak percaya!" geram Ino. "By the way, bagaiman jika kita jalan jalan di mall nanti?" tawar Ino.

"Hmm, OK aku bisa kok hari ini" jawabku dengan semangat. "Kira kira apa yang akan kita beli ya nanti?!" tanya Ino. "ayo kita ajak Hinata dan Ten ten! Sudah lama kita tak berkumpul bersama" ajak Ino. "Hm, tapi dimana ya mereka?!" tanyaku.

"Itu! Mereka ada disana!" kata Ino dengan menunjuk dua orang yang sedang menuju ke arah kami. "Nee, Maukah kalian ikut bersama kami ke mall nanti?" tanyaku pada mereka. "Hm, aku sih bisa-bisa saja. Kau Hinata?" tanya Ten Ten. "a-aku juga bisa sih." jawab Hinata. "YEAYYY! Kita bisa ber-4 lagi jadinya!" teriak aku dan Ino bebarengan.

'TENG.. TENG..TENG..'

"Ah, sudah masuk.." ucap Ino. "Hhh, iya ayo kita duduk di tempat duduk kita sebelum pak Sarutobi datang" celetukku.

_Dia_yang_Mengikutiku_

"Akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran hari ini.." ujar Tenten sambil meregangkan tangannya. "Iyaa! Eh, eh, jadi kan kita ke mall nya?" tanyaku. " Iya dong!" jawab Ino.

"Ano.. kita berangkat sekarang kan? Kita harus menyetop bis" ucap Hinata lirih.

"Iya dong! Yo' kita berangkat" ajakku sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

14:00

Di Mall

"Hahahaha! Ino kau cocok sekali memakai itu!" ucap Tenten sambil tertawa terbahak bahak. "Hinata kau manis sekali! Kau harus beli bandana itu!" ucapku sambil tersenyum menatap Hinata. Aku pun berbalik dan menatap aksesori yang berada di belakangku.

"liontin putih..." gumamku tanpa sadar sambil menatap liontin berwarna putih yang mengkilap yang berada di leherku.

" _Nee, Sakura, apakah kau suka dengan liontin?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut merah bata. "Ne, Nii-san!" jawabku yang masih berusia 5 tahun pada saat itu. "Esok ketika kau besar, aku akan memberi sebuah liontin indah berwarna putih untukmu.." ujarnya._

" _Tak bisa sekarang kah, Nii-san?" tanyaku. "Gomen Sakura, tak bisa sekarang.. liontin itu akan otomatis terpasang pada dirimu ketika kau akan mengalami musibah besar. Kau tau kan aku bisa melihat masa depan" ujarnya._

"Nii-san.." gumamku. "Ne? Sakura?" tanya Tenten.

'SETTT' aku menahan napas ketika melihat sekilas bayangan hitam melewati punggung Tenten.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ten Ten.

Aku tak menjawab ucapannya. Dan aku tak fokus lagi dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Tenten. Yang aku pikirkan sekarang hanya satu, Bayangan hitam. Setelah 2 minggu akhirnya dia menunjukkan dirinya lagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga ia kembali hadir di hidupku. Tapi aku yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Kau tak mendengarkanku kah?" tanya Tenten. "Gomen, apa katamu tadi?" tanyaku dengan linglung. "ayo kita pulang.. sudah sore" Ucap Tenten. "ah. iya ayo kita pulang" jawabku.

_Dia_yang_Mengikutiku_

17.00

Mataku menatap ke arah luar jendela ketika bus yang kutumpangi berhenti. Aku pun menatap seorang anak yang nampaknya seumuran denganku keluar dari barber shop. Ia nampak sedikit jengkel ketika sosok lain yang berambut sama sepertinya, biru dongker hanya berbeda bentuk, tertawa lebar dengan tangan yang bertengger di pundaknya. Dan ketika mereka berdua membalik badan, aku sungguh terkejut! Lelaki berambut biru dongker yang sedang tertawa lebar itu mirip sekali dengan Naruto hanya berbeda warna rambut saja. ASTAGA! Itu benar benar Naruto! Aku harus mengejarnya. Tetapi ketika ku ingin berteriak, Bus ini sudah berjalan lagi.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Itu.. tadi aku lihat Naruto.." jawabku.

"N-Naruto?!" seru Hinata.

"Iya Hinata. Tapi mungkin tadi aku salah lihat mungkin ya?" ujarku.

"Iya, gak mungkin kan kalo Naruto bisa hidup lagi.." celetuk Tenten.

"Oh, iya, sudah sampai di rumahku.. aku duluan yaa.." ujar Tenten dan Ino. Rumah mereka memang berdekatan. Sedangkan rumahku dan rumah Hinata lumayan jauh.

"Ne, Sakura.. apakah tadi kau benar-benar melihat Naruto?" tanya Hinata. "Iya, aku kira aku melihat dirinya tadi" jawabku.

"Mungkin memang benar itu Naruto, Sakura.." ujar Hinata. "Karena aku juga pernah melihat Naruto setelah 1 minggu kejadian Sasori-senpai" lanjut Hinata.

'CKITTTTTTT'

_Dia_yang_Mengikutiku_

Esoknya,

"Hari ini bener bener bakalan ada murid baru ya?" ucap Karin yang memulai percakapan hari ini. "Iya.. Kira kira cowoknya ganteng gak ya? Semoga ganteng dehh" ujar Tayuya sambil tertawa centil bersama Karin.

TEEEETT TEEETTTT

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Pak Kakashi selaku wali kelas pun masuk dan segera memberi salam pada murid muridnya. "Nah, anak anak hari ini kita akan mendapat 2 murid baru.." ucap Guru Kakashi.

"WHATTTT?! Dua-dua nya masuk sini!?" histeris Karin. "Semoga ganteng.. semoga ganteng.." ucap Tayuya yang berdoa sambil menutup mata. "Mungkin kalian akan sedikit kaget dengan dua anak baru ini tapi percayalah kalian akan segera bisa berkenalan dua anak baru ini" ucap Guru Kakashi misterius.

"Masuklah ke dalam Sasuke, Menma" ucap Guru Kakashi kalem. Ketika mereka berdua memasuki kelas, nampak semua anak yang berada di dalam kelas menahan napas. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke memiliki fisik yang bagus. Hidung mancung dan tatapan tajamnya membuat bebarapa anak cewek merasa malu jika memandangnya. Sedangkan Menma?

Semua orang memandangi Menma dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Kau Naruto kan?!" teriak Neji sambil memandangi Menma.

"Naruto? Bagaimana bisa kau hidup kembali?" tanya Kiba.

"Maaf teman teman, aku bukan Naruto. Namaku Namikaze Menma" ucap Menma dengan suara yang dalam. Tak seperti Naruto yang biasanya.

"Setiap aku lewat pastilah ada orang yang memanggilku Naruto. Perlu kutegaskan lagi. Aku Menma. Dan aku bukan Naruto. Aku tak tahu siapa itu Naruto" ujar Menma Panjang lebar.

"Tapi.. kau mirip sekali dengan Naruto " celetuk Kiba yang masih belum bisa mempercayai bahwa Naruto telah tiada.

"Heii, kalian masih punya satu anak lagi untuk diperkenalkan.." ujar Guru Kakashi menginterupsi Kiba yang sedang berbicara pada Menma.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Sasuke.." ujar Guru Kakashi.

"Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Sasuke kemudian matanya menerawang seisi kelas. Seakan tak menemukan yang dia cari dia hanya terdiam.

"Dimana kau tinggal, Sasuke?" tanya Karin centil. "Aku tinggal di perumahan East Konoha bersama Menma" jawabnya.

"Apa alasanmu pindah kesini Sasuke?" tanya Tayuya. "Aku ingin mencari dia." jawab Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. "Siapa dia?" tanya Tayuya lagi. "..." tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah masa perkenalan usai, silakan duduk Sasuke , Menma.."Ujar Guru Kakashi. "Nah, anak anak siapa yang tak masuk hari ini?!" tanya Guru Kakashi. "Sakura dan Hinata pak!" Jawab anak anak serempak. Nampak terlihat gurat kekhawatiran dari 2 murid baru ini setelah nama anak yang tak masuk diumumkan.

_Dia_yang_Mengikutiku_

"Ah, kenapa ya Sakura dan Hinata tak masuk hari ini?!" tanya Ino kepada Tenten. "Tak tau. Uhh.. hari ini terasa sepi tanpa mereka" ujar Tenten.

"Heii!" teriak anak berambut biru dongker berbentuk spike.

"Eh, Naruto" Ujar Tenten dan Ino bebarengan.

"Aku Menma,bukan Naruto" Ucap Menma sambil merengut.

"Hai.." Ucap suara dingin di belakan Menma.

"Oh-h-hai Sasuke" Ucap Ino dan tenten malu malu. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke yang tampan menyapa mereka.

"Kelihatannya ada yang tidak masuk ya hari ini?" tanya Menma yang sepertinya easy going.

" Hm, iya. Sakura dan Hinata tak masuk sekolah hari ini. Terakhir aku bertemu mereka ketika kami berempat sedang berada dalam bis untuk pulang dari mall" Jawab Ino.

"Jadi kalian turun sebelum Sakura dan Hinata turun,begitu?" Ujar Sasuke.

"Waw, kau cepat menyimpulkan ya?" Ujar Tenten.

"Iya." Jawab Ino.

"hm..." Sasuke nampak sedang berpikir lalu dia terdiam dan pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Tenten. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke pergi, juga langsung mengikuti Sasuke setelah berpamitan pada Ino dan Tenten.

Somewhere else

"ini benar-benar sudah dimulai ya?" ucap seorang berambut merah bata kepada seseorang yang memiliki warna rambut biru dongker.

"hn. Ini memang sudah dimulai sejak dulu" ujar si rambut biru. "Namun, kali ini lah puncaknya" lanjutnya.

"Kali ini siapa lagi yang terlibat?" tanya si rambut merah.

"Adikku, adikmu, manusia setengah setan yang dibunuh oleh adikku, dan juga sahabat adikmu. Mereka lah yang akan menyelamatkan kita pada masa ini" Jawab si rambut biru.

"Hahaha, mereka seperti kita dimasa lalu" Ujar si rambut merah.

_Dia_yang_Mengikutiku_

END

Of Chapter 1

FT: Heiii? Ada yang masih ingat dengan saya? *kedip2*

Readers: kagak ada yang inget ma elu!

FT: okehh deh kagak papa. Btw, ada yang masih inget cerita saya 'sesuatu yang mengikutiku' ini adalah sequel dari cerita tsb. Maafkan saya jika masih banyak typo bertebaran dan alur yang kagak jelas.

Readers: kagak. Kagak bakal aye maafkan.

FT: Ada yang masih penasaran dengan Menma? Jika ada ntar aku buatin cerita tentang dia.. untuk special chapter (Mbekkkkkk :V Nulis chapter biasa aja kagak bener, apa lagi special chapter :V)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cat: *Huruf yang _miring (Italic)_ untuk Flashback

"Ini benar-benar sudah dimulai ya?" Ucap seorang berambut merah bata kepada seseorang yang memiliki warna rambut biru dongker.

"Hn. Ini memang sudah dimulai sejak dulu" Ujar si rambut biru.

"Namun, kali ini lah puncaknya" Lanjutnya.

"Kali ini siapa lagi yang terlibat?" tanya si rambut merah.

"Adikku, adikmu, manusia setengah setan yang dibunuh oleh adikku, dan juga sahabat adikmu. Mereka lah yang akan menyelamatkan kita pada masa ini" jawab si rambut biru. "Hahaha, mereka seperti kita dimasa lalu" Ujar si rambut merah.

"Maaf tuan, ada kabar buruk" ucap seorang pelayan.

"Apa itu?"

 **RE-PUBLISH**

 **Dia yang Mengikutiku**

 **Sequel 'Sesuatu yang mengikutiku'**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Desclaimer: Naruto dan kawan kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Mystery, Romance, Adventure (Maybe), Action (Maybe)**

 **Warning!:**

 **Alur kecepetan, gak menarik, mystery gak kerasa**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

"Apa itu?" tanya si rambut biru.

"Nona Sakura dalam bahaya. Ia tak berada dalam perlindungan Tuan Sasuke" ucap si pelayan itu.

"Siapkan segera mobilku! aku akan segera pergi mencari adikku" perintah si rambut merah.

"Tunggu, Garaa! Aku juga ikut denganmu" ucap si rambut biru.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang, Itachi!" seru Garaa, si rambut merah.

_Dia_yang_Mengikutiku_

"A-apa yang terjadi Hinata?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar. "A-aku juga tak tau, Sakura.." jawab Hinata yang nampaknya juga syok.

"Hai, Sakura apakah kau masih ingat aku?!" tanya seseorang dengan dingin.

...

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja?!" tanya Menma yang sekarang sedang mengikuti Sasuke.

"Diam dan ikuti aku!" ucap Sasuke. Akhirnya, Menma mengikuti Sasuke sampai akhirnya Sasuke berhenti di kantin dan menatap seseorang.

"Dia.. yang mengincar Sakura dan Hinata" ucap Sasuke dingin sambil menatap seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut merah. "Sasori - senpai?" tanya Menma.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tahu dia" ucap Sasuke. "Dan hubungannya dengan Sakura" lanjutnya. "Iya. Sudah pasti aku tahu itu" jawab Menma sambil menatap ke langit.

"Kau tahu, dia bukan manusia. Sama seperti kita" Ucap Sasuke. "Kenapa kau bisa berkata bahwa dia bukan manusia?" tanya Menma. Sasuke pun menghela napas, dan mulai menceritakan kisahnya.

"Waktu itu, sebelum aku melukai Sasori (Scene Sasori pas di tusuk pisau di 'Sesuatu yang mengikutiku') , aku berjalan di sekitar kantin, aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Sasori dengan temannya, Kimimaro." ujar Sasuke

" _Hei Sasori, aku tahu sudah lama kau suka dengan Shion kan?!" Tanya Kimimaro._

" _Apa maumu?" tanya Sasori dingin._

" _Kau tahu Sakura kan?" Tanya Kimimaro. "Ya, aku kenal dengannya." Jawab Sasori._

" _Bagaimana jika aku memberimu sebuah tantangan" ucap Kimimaro sambil tersenyum jahat. "apa?" tanya Sasori yang kelihatannya ingin tahu. "Tembak Sakura dan putuskan dia di hadapan teman temannya setelah 1 hari kalian berpacaran" ucap Kimimaro datar._

" _Lalu, apa yang akan aku peroleh jika aku menyanggupi tantanganmu?" Tanya Sasori tak tertarik._

" _Kau akan dapatkan Shion." Ucap Kimimaro sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sasori tak berkutik mendengarnya._

 _Sudah lama ia menyukai Shion, tetapi, Shion malah berpacaran dengan Kimimaro._

"STOP! STOP! Bagaimana kau tahu Sasori suka Shion, Sasuke?" tanya Menma. "Aku tahu karena aku sejenis dengannya" Jawab Sasuke datar.

" _Baiklah, aku menyanggupinya. Kapan aku akan menembak Sakura?" tanya Sasori._

" _Sekarang. Mumpung tak ada pelajaran karena guru-guru sedang rapat" ucap Kimimaro. Lalu aku melihat mereka berdua pergi bersama 2 teman Kimimaro yang lain ke arah kelas Sakura. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat Hinata yang berwajah pucat keluar dari pot disebelah kantin. Ia nampak tergesa gesa dan bergegas ke kantin. Ternyata ia mendengar percakapan Kimimaro dan Sasori._

 _Aku yang kesal dengan Sasori pun akhirnya mengikutinya sampai ke kelas Sakura. Ia nampak berbincang bincang pada Sakura dengan asyik, aku yang cemburu pun akhirnya melemparnya dengan pisau yang sudah kupanaskan dengan api neraka. Seharusnya, orang biasa akan mati seketika dengan sekali tusukan. Namun berbeda dengan Sasori, Ia tak mati, dan hanya mengalami sedikit luka di kepalanya. Hanya Manusia setengah iblis yang tak akan mati karena tusukan pisau dari neraka._

" Dan karena itulah, aku menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah Manusia setengah Iblis" ucap Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Berarti hidupnya sama sepertimu, Sasuke" ucap Menma.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu. Sepertinya ia benar benar mencintai 'miliknya' itu sampai sampai dia mau melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya" ucap Sasuke.

"Hei! Memangnya kau tak sama apa seperti Sasori?!" dengus Menma. "Aku tak sama dengan Sasori. Aku manusia setengah iblis yang masih bisa membedakan yang baik dan benar. Sedangkan Sasori tak bisa membedakan yang baik dan benar" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Ohh begitu.. jadi siapa orang yang dincintai Sasori itu?" tanya Menma. "Shion. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia" jawab Sasuke.

"Apakah kau tahu? Tantangan Kimimaro untuk menembak Sakura adalah dari Shion." Ucap Sasuke lagi. "Shion membenci Sakura karena semua kelebihan Sakura, ia pun memanfaatkan keadaan diamana Sakura menyukai Sasori yang menyukainya. Ia mencoba membalas Sakura dengan hal seperti itu namun gagal." ucap Sasuke.

"Dan sekarang ia ingin membalas Sakura dan Hinata, yang terjebak oleh keadaan.

_Dia_yang_Mengikutiku_

"Kau.. Shion?!" tanya Sakura.

"Siapa dia, Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"Teman ku dulu.." jawab Sakura.

"Baguslah kalau kau masih ingat.." ucap Shion.

"Sekarang Sakura aku akan membalaskan dendamku... Terimalah ini!" serunya sambil melemparkan botol yang ternyata adalah asap yang akan membuat orang tidur untuk 1 hari penuh.

"Bagus sekali Shion" ucap seseorang di ambang pintu Bis. "Hn. Terima kasih Sasori" ucap Shion dingin.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu lagi untukku" ucap Shion. "Apapun untukmu Shion" ucap Sasori penuh cinta. "Jangan biarkan ada orang yang mengetahui tentang tragedi bis ini. Terutama Sahabat Sakura" ucap Shion.

"Sembunyikan mereka, jangan sampai mereka keluar. Aku akan bermain-main dengan mereka besok sore" ucap Shion dengan nada memerintah.

"Ok. Akan kulakukan semua untukmu Shion.." ucap Sasori yang terlihat sangat mencintai Shion. Sementara Shion? Hanya memandang Sasori dingin dan tak bersahabat. Miris, eh?

_Dia_yang_Mengikutiku_

"Sasori kan?" tanya Menma ramah sambil tersenyum pada Seseorang berambut merah. "i-" ucapannya terputus oleh teriakannya,

"NARUTOO!" teriak Sasori kaget.

"Banyak orang yang berkata begitu pada ku ketika kami bertemu. Tapi, Namaku Menma. Lihatlah rambutku berwarna Hitam!" ujar Menma malas sambil menunjuk rambutnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika Naruto memiliki warna rambut selain hitam?" tanya Sasori. "ah.. itu.." gugup Menma.

"Aku memberi dia foto Naruto" ucap Sasuke yang akhirnya ikut ambil bagian juga.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasori.

"Sasuke. Murid baru" ujar Sasuke sambil berjabat tangan. 'Panas' batin Sasuke. "Kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali, Sasuke?" tanya Sasori.

"Karena aku kebalikan darimu" ucap Sasuke misterius.

"ah, Maksud dia, kau panas dan Sasuke kebalikan dari panas, dingin" ujar Naruto sedikit ling-lung. "Ada apa kalian menyapaku?" tanya Sasori ketus.

"Ah, tidak, kami hanya sekedar ingin menyapa" ujar Menma. "Aku melihat udang di balik batu" ujar Sasori sambil memelototkan matanya.

"Jangan dekati aku!" seru Sasori dingin dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dan Menma. 'Ikuti dia' batin keduanya bersamaan.

...

Sasori sepertinya tak menyadari bahwa ia sedang diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Menma. Buktinya, ia berjalan santai menuju ke arah rumah besar yang nampaknya tak terawat.

"Sasori, aku membutuhkan kekuatanmu untuk menyiksa mereka" ujar Shion. "Khususnya dia" tunjuknya pada Sakura.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Shion?" tanya Sasori. "Aku ingin kau membakar sekeliling tempat itu" ucapnya sambil menunjuk sekitar tempat Sakura dan Hinata yang berantakan itu.

"Sasuke, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Sakura dan Hinata dalam bahaya." tanya Naruto yang mengintip adegan itu dari balik dinding. "Tenang dan lihatlah keajaiban yang akan terjadi" ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Api! Api! Datanglah aku memanggilmu dari neraka untuk membakar mereka!" seru Sasori dengan senyum yang menakutkan dengan tangannya yang menunjuk ke arah Sakura dan Hinata.

'WUUUSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH' Angin pun bertiup dengan kencang.

"Lo? Kenapa mereka masih hidup?" tanya Sasori.

"Hei, Sasori" ucap Sasuke dingin. "Eh? Kau kan yang ta-" ucapannya terputus oleh ucapan Sasuke,

"Aku sama sepertimu" Ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku juga Manusia setengah Iblis" ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau-" ucapannya disela lagi oleh Sasuke

"Bedanya kau memang manusia. tetapi tingkahmu yang seperti iblis membuat Tetua di neraka menjadikanmu sebagai manusia setengah iblis. Tak seperti ku.." ucap Sasuke. "Kenapa denganmu?" tanya Sasori.

"Sudah kubilang tadi kan, jika kita berdua berkebalikan.." ucap Sasuke yang mulai berubah menjadi bayangan hitam dengan mata merah menyala.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Sasori. Bayangan itu mencabik cabik tubuh Sasori sampai sampai Sasori tak sadarkan diri. Sasori pun akhirnya meninggal dengan luka dimana dimana.

"Sasori, Kau kenapa?!" teriak Shion kaget melihat Sasori yang tak sadarkan diri.

Yang ada di mata Shion,

"Eh, kau kan ta-" ucap Sasori. "apa?" tanya Shion kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasori lagi. "Bagaimana kau-" ucapan Sasori yang terputus membuat tanda tanya besar yang ada di benak Shion. "Kenapa denganmu?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Sasori, sadarlah!' seru Shion sambil mengoncangkan badan Sasori.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Sasori kencang lalu ia tak sadarkan diri. Shion yang melihat 'senjata' nya yang tak bernyawa langsung lari terbirit terbirit keluar dari rumah itu.

_Dia_yang_Mengikutiku_

"Sasuke!" teriak Itachi yang berlari diikuti dengan Gaara yang berada di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Gaara yang nampak khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya.

"Ah, Gaara-san, Adikmu tak apa apa" ujar Sasuke sopan. "Syukurlah, ayo sekarang kita bawa Sakura dan Hinata ke mobilku. Aku akan membawa mereka pulang" Ujar Gaara. "Baik!" Seru Menma.

"Hei, Sasuke.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" ujar Gaara. "ikuti aku" lanjutnya.

_Dia_yang_Mengikutiku_

Esoknya,

"Selamat pagi teman-teman!" sapaku ceria. "Eh, Sakura.. Selamat pagi" jawab Karin.

"Sakura!" Teriak Ino. "Kenapa kau tak masuk kemarin hah!?" teriak Ino lagi.

"Gomen, gomen.. Aku sendiri lupa apa yang terjadi padaku kemarin" jawabku dengan polosnya.

...

"Nee, Hinata apa yang terjadi padamu dan Sakura setelah aku turun dari bis?" tanya Tenten. "Ehm, sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingat, aku hanya tahu aku bangun dari tidurku yang terasa sangat panjang" jawab Hinata lesu.

"Oh, iya, kemarin ada 2 murid baru loh!" Ujar Tenten bahagia. "Ganteng banget! Suwer!" Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan jari 'V' di tangannya.

"Eh?" respon Hinata. "Ehm, tapi kalau kau melihatnya mungkin kau akan sedikit kaget, karena-"

TEEEEET TEEEEET

Ucapan Tenten pun terputus akibat suara bel masuk yang menggema di koridor sekolah. "Yaaah, udah masuk.. Eh? dua anak baru itu tak masuk?" tanya Tenten.

"Sepertinya begitu, tenten" jawab Ino yang baru sampai di kelas bersama Sakura. "Kalian dari mana?" tanya Tenten. "Dari toilet" sahut Sakura pendek.

"Selamat pagi anak anak" ucap guru Kakashi yang tiba tiba datang. "Ada apa Sakura? Ino?" tanya Guru Kakashi karena melihat mereka yang belum duduk di tempat duduk mereka.

"Tak apa apa sensei" ucap Keduanya bebarengan sambil menduduki tempat duduk mereka. Setelah itu, Guru Kakashi terlihat sedang menghitung murid murid nya yang hadir. lalu keterkejutan nampak di wajahnya. "Sasuke dan Menma tak masuk hari ini?" tanya Guru Kakashi. "Iya Sensei" jawab seisi kelas kecuali Sakura dan Hinata yang tentu saja tak tahu siapa itu Sasuke dan Menma.

"Ada yang tahu kenapa?" tanya Guru Kakashi lagi. Semua menggeleng kepala tak tahu.

.

.

"Ke-kenapa sakitnya se-seperti ini?!" teriak seseorang. "Tenanglah, ini memang perubahan wujudmu yang pertama kan?" ujar orang lain. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, rasa sakit itu akan hilang setelah aku membaca mantra ini" lanjut orang lain itu seraya membuka buku berwarna merah menyala dengan api yang berada di sekitarnya.

"qwerasder" ujar orang itu lagi. "ah, terima kasih teme" ujar orang yang kesakitan itu. "Hn, sama-sama Dobe" jawab orang lain itu. "Buku terlarang lagi, eh?" tanya orang yang dipanggil 'Dobe' tadi. "Hn, buku ini memang bagaikan buku panduan bagi kehidupanku" jawab orang yang dipanggil 'Teme' tadi sambil memandangi depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

_Dia_yang_Mengikutiku_

END

Of Chapter 2

FT: Terima kasih atas semua review nya ^v^ saya benar-benar senang karena ada yang memperhatikan cerita saya yang masih memiliki banyak kekurangan ini. Untuk kelanjutan cerita ini, saya usahakan agar bisa update di bulan ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas segala review nya.


End file.
